


Alacazam!...Oh No...

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN Dean Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel as Teens, Fumbling Student Cas, Humor, Learning curves, Magic Academy, Mistake, Unsuspecting Victim Dean, Wizard Cas, Wizard Dean, botched spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean goes in search of his friend Castiel, but gets a huge surprise when he walks into the middle of a spell session...SPN Dean Bingo Challenge EntrySquare Filled: Wrong Place/Wrong Time
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Dean Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Alacazam!...Oh No...

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
It was just shy of noon, and Dean’s stomach was growling something fierce. He rushed down the stairs of the prestigious Wizardry Academy in search of his best friend Castiel. They had been friends since they had been in diapers, and their parents had been close friends for years before Dean and Castiel came along. Both came from strong and powerful wizard bloodlines, and Dean had always found magic to be second nature to him. It was effortless for him, and he did enjoy the popularity his powers brought him from his fellow students as well as impressed teachers.  
  
Castiel, however…Dean sighed. His best friend had an extremely hard time when it came to mastering even the simplest of spells of sorcery. Dean helped him as much as he could, and even Castiel’s own family tried to help him, but the shy sixteen year old just couldn’t seem to grasp magic at all. Castiel was barely passing his classes, and Dean hated how much his friend worried…he tried so hard. Dean knew Castiel was extremely smart. He was caring and warm, and would do anything for family and friends, but he just couldn’t control his powers no matter what he did. Dean’s heart ached for him.  
  
The young wizard rushed between students milling around the halls, and he slid to a stop in front of Madame Rowena’s door where he knew Castiel was, trying to get in extra spell sessions. Dean reached for the doorknob and ran inside.  
  
“Hey Cas-”  
  
“Alacazam! Dean!”  
  
_**POOF**_  
  
Dean had about a minute of confusion as he looked up at a frantic Castiel and a laughing Madame Rowena. Dean’s vision was suddenly much more attuned to the harried motions Castiel was sputtering about, and he could hear him, but Dean couldn’t understand him…huh… why the hell couldn’t he understand Cas all of a sudden, and why the hel, was he looking up at them when he tended to tower over Cas and especially Madam Rowena, who was still laughing.  
  
Dean frowned but his face felt…wrong, everything felt wrong. What the hell was going on!? Dean looked down at himself, and his vision narrowed as he tried not to get upset at the sight. He was covered in fur and had large clawed paws, and as Dean opened his mouth, he felt and heard himself release a howled growl. Castiel had turned him into a damn wolf…motherfucker! Dean concentrated on his own magic, but he couldn’t reverse the spell because only the caster could reverse their own spell. That thought alone scared him since Castiel was the only wizard in the whole academy that couldn’t do a simple pencil levitation spell, and Dean tried to cast one where he could at the very least understand what Castiel and Rowena were saying.  
  
“Dean! Oh, my wand! I’m so sorry! You walked into the sight of my spell!”  
  
“Castiel, we were attempting to do a simple spell! How could making the chair bigger make Dean turn into a wolf?” Rowena demanded, once she had laughed her fill.  
  
Really? An enlargement spell, and instead it transformed him into an animal? Castiel’s magic was all over the place. Dean growled…how long would he be stuck like this?  
  
Dean tried to speak, but instead barked and growled, which had his whole body vibrating.  
  
“Dean, I swear I’ll fix it. You make a very cute wolf, you know,” Castiel stated, and was he blushing? Dean had to be imagining things. “Alacazam!” Castiel cried out. He was in full panic mode as he attempted to fix his mistake.  
  
_**POOF**_  
  
Dean felt himself shift, and as the smoke of the spell cleared, he was even shorter and as he looked, still very much covered in fur…oh no… he started to sneeze uncontrollably.  
  
_Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!_  
  
Dean was dizzy from the onslaught of sneezing, which meant Castiel had transformed him into a damn cat!  
  
“Oh no! I’m sorry!” Castiel cried, as he tried again to reverse the spell. “Alacazam!”  
  
_**POOF**_  
  
In the next moment Dean found himself in mid air, and started to plummet to the linoleum floor until he started to move his…oh, come on! He had wings, freaking wings! He looked at Castiel and his vision narrowed and focused in and...whoa, he’d never had better vision in his life. He could see in such detail, and had a broad view even though he was attempting to stay level in mid air as he flapped his wings and…wow…um, Cas was really pretty…I mean, he’d always been ‘cute’ but Dean could really see just how blue his eyes were, and how his mouth was a nice pink, and...Dean found himself puffing out his feathered chest, and then started to do acrobatic flight displays and…okay, so he momentarily forgot what the hell was happening, and in the next instant Dean’s own aggravation won over as he flapped his powerful wings and pointed his talons at Castiel, and tried to peck the idiot to fix him! Now!  
  
Castiel ducked as Rowena shielded herself with a spell as she watched the spectacle.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Oww, Dean!” Castiel cried at Dean’s hawk form.  
  
Fix this!! Dean yelled, only for it to come out as a hoarse screech.  
  
“Alacazam!” Castiel tried again, as the wand sparked, and okay, if Dean was upset before, he was downright pissed now.  
  
_**POOF**_  
  
A string of curses left Dean and translated into squeaks and bark-like grunts. His fluffy tail was jerking and making angry twitches and jolts as he climbed up Castiel’s body, who was screaming and laughing as Squirrel Dean ran all over him in frustration, tickling him in the process as Castiel tried to run away but couldn't.  
  
  


“Aw, Dean has tiny pecans,” Rowena teased as she rolled her eyes, and as Dean squeaked louder, clearly having heard her, she all but pushed the two students out of her classroom as Castiel tried to apologize and once again turned Dean into another animal, and she just couldn’t find it in her to care.

Dean was gonna kill Cas, best friend or not. How long was he gonna be stuck as some animal?!

CAS!!!!! His yells only came out as enraged squeaks…

**END**


End file.
